


You're All Alone

by ItsNotAnObsession



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone is mad about something, F/F, Heartbreak, How mad would y'all be if the angst was entirely over kale?, I'm not sorry, Kara probably burned the kale and that's a betrayal beyond all else, Love, Marriage, Or maybe it is..., Resolution, They love each other really, it's not, there are issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotAnObsession/pseuds/ItsNotAnObsession
Summary: ‘If you go, it’ll kill me. I don’t know who I am without you, I don’t know what I am. I vow from this moment on to never keep anything from you, Lena Luthor. Everything I am and ever hope to be is yours.’The crunch of wet gravel drew Kara attention away from the door. She turned to see a dark figure making their way towards her, a large black umbrella shielding them from the heavy rain.‘Mr Lewis.’ Kara greeted, her eyes searching his face.‘Miss Danvers.’ He said back, a sad smile on his face. The smile was enough to answer the worry in Kara’s heart.‘She’s gone…isn’t she?’ Kara asked, a slight tremble to her words. Mr Lewis simply nodded. It was like an icy dagger to Kara’s heart. She shrunk back, hot tears burning the edges of her eyes.‘She left this morning. She knew you’d come and asked me to tell you-’‘-not to follow.’ Kara didn’t look to see his affirmative nod, starring up the truly empty house as her heart broke in two.





	You're All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining outside so I wrote this. I had to google how often it rains in Kansas for this but didn't get clear answer. I did, however, learn it rains for at least 156 days a year in England. 
> 
> It's a good thing I like the rain.

Kara stood at the bottom of the long driveway, the earth beneath her feet uneven, disturbed by the heavy downpour of rain.

It rarely rained in Smallville, the warm sun seemed to forever shine down upon the little Kansas town. Kara wondered if the weather was simply mimicking her situation. That would be the very definition of a cliché. 

She began to walk up the driveway to the old English mansion. It was a strange sight to see the foreign architecture so far from its home. Mr Luthor had had the historic mansion brought over brick by brick from England to be re-erected on the edge of Smallville, just up the road from the farm. 

The rain grew heavier as Kara drew closer to the mansion. Her hair and clothes were sodden and sticking to her skin, though they went unnoticed by the determined kryptonian. The sky above was a stormy grey and in the distance Kara could hear the low rumble of thunder. 

Lena would be frightened of the thunder. She was always scared of thunder. 

Kara’s heart hammered harder as she broke into a slight jog, eager yet hesitant to reach her destination.

The windows were dark, not an unusual sight. Mr and Mrs Luthor were so rarely at the mansion. They were always jetting around from Metropolis to New York, Rome to Paris, anywhere that was more interesting than here. They always left Lena alone to her own devices, hidden away from view. 

Kara knew Mr and Mrs Luthor were away in Chicago. Far, far away from Kara and Lena and the confession that was building on Kara’s tongue. 

She reached the door, still exposed to the rain drumming down from above. Kara hesitated, fear and adrenaline mixing violently in her chest as she placed her hand against the large front door. 

 _This was madness._  

‘Lena?’ Kara called through the door, banging her fist against the wood. She listened carefully for any sounds of movement within. None came. ‘Lena?’ She tried again, hitting the door a little harder. 

No answer came. Kara continued to bang on the door, the thump of her fist growing more frantic with each knock. 

‘Look,’ Kara struggled to find the right words as she yelled through the door. ‘I know you’re hurt and angry, you have every right to be. I would understand if you never forgave me, but, Lena, you have to know it was never about you. I didn’t ever want to lie to _you._ ’

Kara rested her head against the door, raindrops slipping from her pale face and down her neck. 

‘Please, Lena, please,’ She called desperately. ‘I love you _so_ much. So much so that being away from hurts my very soul. You’re part of me, part of my heart and body. Every inch of me is yours, it always has been. I know I lied, I know betrayed you, you’ll never understand how sorry I am for that. But, please Lena, please open the door?’ 

Still nothing. Kara closed her fist more tightly around the small object in her palm. 

‘If you go, it’ll kill me. I don’t know who I am without you, I don’t know _what_ I am. I vow from this moment on to never keep anything from you, Lena Luthor. Everything I am and ever hope to be is yours.’ 

The crunch of wet gravel drew Kara attention away from the door. She turned to see a dark figure making their way towards her, a large black umbrella shielding them from the heavy rain. 

‘Mr Lewis.’ Kara greeted, her eyes searching his face. 

‘Miss Danvers.’ He said back, a sad smile on his face. The smile was enough to answer the worry in Kara’s heart. 

‘She’s gone…isn’t she?’ Kara asked, a slight tremble to her words. Mr Lewis simply nodded. It was like an icy dagger to Kara’s heart. She shrunk back, hot tears burning the edges of her eyes. 

‘She left this morning. She knew you’d come and asked me to tell you-’ 

‘-not to follow.’ Kara didn’t look to see his affirmative nod as she stared up the truly empty house as her heart broke in two. 

‘She said if you love her you’ll do as she asks. I’m sorry, Kara.’ 

Kara stumbled back from the door, her head bowed and eyes tightly shut. She held her clenched fist over her heart, the dull feel of metal pressed against her palm not enough to return her to reality. 

Trembling, Kara opened her fist, tear filled eyes looking down at the simple ring in her hand. The small diamond was dulled by the dark sky and the shiny silver band barely shone. It wouldn’t have been enough for any other Luthor, but for Lena it would have been everything. 

‘Alone again.’ Kara lamented, looking up at the sky as she hurled the ring away into the foliage. Mr Lewis was startled by the action, opening his mouth to speak. Kara didn’t wait to hear his words as she took off down the drive. Away from the Luthor mansion. Away from Lena. 


End file.
